


Something Nice

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Space Prince [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Human Allura, Humor, Role Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: When Allura went shopping with Prince Keith, she decided it would be much more fun if the space mice came along as well.





	Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of my birthday bingo. Hope you like this Aquaburst07

“I still can’t believe there is actually a mall in space,” Allura murmured as she watched a pair of alien shoppers go by.

Keith glanced back and raised an eyebrow. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Malls are just so..normal and common,” Allura said as he looked at the passing shops. “I mean, when I imagine space the last thing I expected to encounter was a mall.”

The Altean prince gave a slow nod, but he didn’t seem to understand what Allura getting at. “Let’s just go the parts we need and head back.” Keith looked around anxiously. “This place is too crowded for me.”

Allura frowned. “But I was hoping to take a look around.”

From her pockets, several squeaks were heard. Allura giggled as she reached into and pulled out Chulatt and Chuchule. “And the mice seem to agree with me.”

Keith glanced back and looked to the mice. The mice waved and squeaked at him which caused the prince to sigh. “Yes, they do,” he grumbled and shook his head. “I still don’t get why you brought them along.”

“Because they wanted to tag along,” Allura said as she set them on her shoulder and gave them a pat.

Chulatt gave a happy squeak in return. They were so cute. Allura always did have a soft spot for mice and always wishes for a pet mouse growing up. Her inner child always seem to give a little happy squeal whenever she saw the alien mice.

Keith ran a hand through his hair. “Well, don’t blame me if they get lost-”

“Oooh,” Allura cooed as she pointed to a table in front of a shop. “Look at this place!”

“Allura, are you listening?” Keith asked.

“Yes, and they won’t get lost,” Allura said as she looked to the mice. “Will you?”

The mice gave a nod and that was good enough for Allura. She looked over the table that held various types of jewelry. 

“Oh, I like these earrings,” Allura said as she held up a purple pair. “Keith, what do you think?”

Keith raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his neck. “They’re...nice?”

“But how do they look on me?” Allura held them up to her ears.

“Um…” Keith said with a small blush. “They look…”

He was cut off by Chuchule’s squeaking as she pointed at Keith and then Allura.

Allura frowned as she lowered the earrings. “What did she say?”

Keith continued to blush as he turned his head away. “She said they look very pretty on you.”

Allura blushed and then giggled as she patted the mouse. “Well, thank you for saying that Chuchule.”

The mouse beamed gleefully. Allura then took one more look at the earrings and set them back on the table. “Right, then where should we get the parts?”

Keith tilted his head. “Don’t you want those earrings?”

“Certainly,” Allura said with a smile, “but we NEED to get those parts. We shouldn’t be wasting money on frivolous things like that.”

The mice frowned and then to Allura’s bafflement scurried off her shoulder and climbed up Keith’s leg to perch on his. Both of the mice chittered into his ears and Keith was quiet as he listened. He looked to Allura and held up his hand.

“Hold on a tic,” Keith said as he then picked up the earrings and went into the shop.

Allura blushed. “Keith, you don’t…” She trailed off as Keith approached the cashier, bought the earrings and came back out with them in hand.

“Here,” Keith said as he handed them over to her. “The mice insisted you should get something nice.”

The mice grinned and nodded. Allura continued to blush as she took the earrings. “Thank you,” she whispered and then put them on her ears. “Still, you didn’t have to buy them for me.”

Keith turned his head ahead. “It’s true we have to stay on task on free the universe, but you are allowed to get yourself something nice every once in awhile.” He blushed and gave a small smile. “And...they do look nice on you.”

Allura gave a small smile as she fiddled with the dangling earrings.

“Now let’s get those parts,” Keith said as he gestured ahead, “and then try to find the others before they get into trouble.”

Allura nodded as they moved on ahead and felt she should have the mice come with them on every shopping trip.


End file.
